any suggestions
by happosai
Summary: what if ranma met a certain dragon earlier?


"But father please listen to reason!"  
  
"You have no right to call me father! You have tarnished our honor by your actions! Not only did your mate knock you into the cursed spring, but you let your would-be mate lock you in your cursed form!" The enraged king said filled with anger.  
  
"But we could always ask our neighboring village for the location to the artifact that would remove it your majesty." The royal scribe said in a fearful tone as he watched the scene unfold.  
  
"No we will not this would a black mark on the Musk Dynasty. Also it would give them ideas that we are lacking in common sense by our princes actions." The king said as he took his seat at his throne.  
  
"You have disgraced us long enough with you presence. You are nothing but a burden to us. So I here by exile you from our land!"  
  
At this everyone that was there gasped. A hush fell on the crowd. The king had done something unheard of. He had exiled his only son from his home land.  
  
"Father you can't!" The young prince said trying to hold back any signs of his tears that were coming.  
  
"You seem to forget who you are talking to young lady! Remove her at this only and let it be known that my son Prince Herb died on this day, and nobody is to even mention his name ever again!" The king announced to everyone as he watched his son now turn daughter escorted by the guards.  
  
*** gates ***  
  
"We are truly sorry young prince." The first guard said in a sorrowful tone.  
  
"Here in this pack we have gathered all of you provisions, few clothes, personal journal and a few books." The second guard said as they handed the former prince of there village his traveling pack.  
  
"I thank you for this but don't be sadden. Father was right if I had not decided to find my mate early maybe it would not have happened." The young women said as she looked at the guard as they closed the gate and left her there.  
  
She stood the looking into the city. For it would be the last time that she would see it. Her home the place where she had been born, and raised would no long welcome her. With one last look at it she began her journey.  
  
"The best place to go right now is to head to our neighboring village that is the home to those amazons, but to do that I would have to cross the valley in which holds the curse springs of Jusenkyo." The former prince now turned girl thought with a sigh of defeat. "That place has cause me nothing but trouble." She mumbled to herself as she started to walk towards that valley. While she walked she place the hood of her cloak to cover her face as she walked.  
  
*** elsewhere ***  
  
"Come on boy lets hurry!" The elder of the two said as he ran in front of the younger one.  
  
"Oh come on pops it not like the place is going anywhere!" The boy said close behind.  
  
"Foolish boy we are so close there the sooner we get there the sooner we call train and go home!"  
  
"Really?!" The young boy said as he ran faster and used his father as a spring board to gain more ground.  
  
"Ow come back and show some respect for your father!" The father that gave the boy chase.  
  
"Come on old man! Maybe you have gone soft in your old age!" The boy said as he chuckled while he ran faster and avoided the pack that was thrown by his father at him.  
  
*** Jusenkyo ***  
  
"Oh welcome to Jusenkyo Prince Herb." The guide said as he greeted him at the entrance of the valley.  
  
"It's not prince anymore guide I have come here to ask the location to the amazon tribe that is near here." Herb said as he place his pack on the ground and stretched his arms out.  
  
"Oh you exiled no?" The guide asked as he notice two more people were entering the valley.  
  
"Yes you are correct in your assumption." The former musk prince said as she turned and faced the new arrivals.  
  
"Oh is very rare when more then one visit Jusenkyo. Welcome honored guest to the valley of cursed springs known as Jusenkyo." The guide greeted the pair that had on martial arts training gi's.  
  
"We finally made boy are you ready?" The older man said completely ignoring the guide, and dropped his pack and jumped to the nearest bamboo pole, that protruded out of the spring.  
  
"They are strange one." The guide thought before he gasped as he saw what the older man did. "Sir what you doing it is very bad if you fall into springs.  
  
"Foolish old fool." Herb thought as he too saw the older man jump to the pole.  
  
"Come on boy let get this over with or are you afraid that your old man will beat you." The older man said in a taunting tone to the younger boy.  
  
"Yeah right old man I'll kick your tail like always." The boy said as he dropped his pack, and would have processed to jump to a pole opposite to the one his father was on. If it wasn't for a hand that had gripped his shoulder rather firmly to prevent him from jumping.  
  
"You should hear what the guide has to say first unlike that foolish boar of man over there."  
  
Upon hearing those words he turned around to see who had grabbed him. As he turned he came face to face to the other person that was here before them. While he stared he had notice for the first time the eyes she had they were a beautiful crimson colored, and the eyes were slitted just like one those animals that he feared. Only thing was that these eyes didn't scare him at all.  
  
"What is it? Is there something wrong with my face?"  
  
"Uh oh no no sorry I just have not been around a cute girl. No what I mean." The boy said in a hurry as he snapped back to reality.  
  
"I am not a girl if you listen to the guide you will understand now listen." Herb interrupted in a some-what commanding tone.  
  
"OK if you say so." He said as was turned forcefully by the girl to listen to the guide while they completely ignored the yelling from the older man.  
  
"Honored sir very luck indeed it is very rare when one of the musk help an outsider." The guide said as he took a seat on a nearby rock.  
  
"Musk what is that?" He said is a quizitive tone.  
  
"I am. You see people of the musk are part animal. Take me for example I am part dragon and a male at least until I fell into the spring of the drowned girl, and got cursed." Herb said in a sad tone.  
  
"Wait a minute you mean if I fall in I get stuck in a different body?!" He said in a voice that held shock and horror.  
  
"No the curses are temporary honored sir. You see prince Herb here is locked by the power of a magical artifact no." The guide asked the now female musk.  
  
"Yes now you see how dangerous it is here. You should leave." Herb said as she looked at the boy who returned with his gaze of amazement.  
  
"So you are a guy." He said as he looked at the girl in front of him.  
  
"Yes I was. I was a prince of the musk, but now I have been exiled from my home." Herb said now feeling even more depressed.  
  
"Man that's tuff being force out of your home." The boy said as thought ran through his head. "Pops said girls are weak, but his girl is different right? I mean she is a girl in body, but she is still a guy in her no his mind right? And this guy here his alone just like I would be if I didn't have pops with me. Hey maybe she no he could come with us. Yeah that be great he would great to have around as a sparing partner and as a friend too." As Ranma thought all this he couldn't help but smile at what he thought of on his own.  
  
"Hey umm heh heh I don't even know your name?" He said as he laughed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
As Herb saw this he just stared at the laughing boy for a moment, but it seemed his laughter was contagious. You see Herb now found herself laughing too.  
  
"My name is Herb what is yours?" Herb said between laughs and raised her hand to shack his.  
  
"My name is." Ranma would have answer but now found himself being hurled through the air.  
  
"RANMA! Quit ignoring your father!" The father said as now grabbed his son and hurled over to the area where the springs were, and laughed when he saw his son made a splash into one of the springs.  
  
Both the stare in complete shock at the action of the father never one could move. That was until a growl was heard and it was not coming from the springs. It was coming from the musk girl. Both the guide, and the Ranma's father slowly backed away from red glowing girl as she was emitting a large battle aura.  
  
"YOU ARE MINE OLD MAN!" She said pointing to Ranma's father with that she was after him leaving Ranma and the guide at the valley.  
  
Just trying to see how people would react at this review please and no flames please 


End file.
